Blades of Fear
by leafsdownfall
Summary: After meeting a strange Take Over mage, who was the mission objective, Team Natsu learns more about him. Nicholas Schwarzen wants to keep a dark secret buried, but what if it comes to light? Will Fairy Tail still accept him, or will he meet a fate similar to those in the past? Rated for the Fairies language, and intense fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, first fanfic I am feeling motivated to work on. Please, no flames, I take many reviews seriously, so if something could be perfected, please let me know. A thank you to my friend and my cousin for sticking it out and going through the editing process with me.

* * *

_The young boy keeps climbing up the cliff face, scaling it like a spider up a wall. In the mountain village he called home, children learned how to climb before walking, allowing them to scramble up the high cliffs and mountains to get the very herbs they were renowned for across the continent. The ascent was difficult for most, even the mountain peoples, but he had done this particular cliff climb more times than he ever cared to count._

_Reaching his destination, he simply levered himself onto a particular ledge, and walked into the cave hidden from the world. A quick walk through the hazy darkness, and a few turns later, the boy arrives at the end of the cavern, surprisingly well lit from the light piercing through the crystallized roof. In the center of the room is a figure in a toga, a white sash across the chest._

_"Hello, sir!" the lad says cheerily._

_"How are you, boy?" the young man asks, voice devoid of all emotion._

_"I am doing well." is the reply. After a few minutes, he continues, "Why do you stay here?"_

_The man doesn't answer for a period of time. Instead of meeting the gaze he stares at the ceiling, just to avoid the young boy's stare. When he does, it is in his usual quiet tone. Except, there is a softer edge within, as if he lost someone close._

_"I come here to speak to a friend I lost a little while back."_

_"Oh. Were they killed by the demon?"_

_"No," the young man replies. "They were the demon. Though, instead of focusing on me, why do you come here?"_

_The boy smiles sadly. "My parents were in this cave when they were killed by the demon. I promised them that I would visit everyday. I come here to escape all the mean kids in the village."_

_the young man remains silent for a period of time. "Boy, would you be willing to do something for me? In return, you will never be alone." Unknown to the boy, he had readied magic behind his back, just in case._

_"What do I have to do?" The boy asks excitedly. "I have wanted a friend for a long time. I've heard they never leave you!" he exclaims._

_"You must be the vessel of my friend. This can only be done, he can only be saved, if you agree."_

Chapter One

"What is that?" Gray whispers, looking at the pillar of ice.

"I thought you would know your own element, Gray." Natsu replies absentmindedly, also taken aback by the giant icy tower.

Erza merely glances upwards for a moment before Requipping a sword and charging at it. Only to get blasted backwards and into the air. Right before smashing into the ground, she is stopped and set upon her feet gently.

"That was odd." Lucy, silent up until now, says, ready to run forward and check on Erza. "Hey, Gray?"

Gray merely grunts, still glaring at the pillar. She takes that as a sign to continue.

"Do you think that this was made by that Iced Shell?" A pause. "Because we are out in the desert, and this isn't melting at all."

"Maybe." Is his reply. "But there's also Air magic surrounding it, forming an impenetrable, useeable layer. Which explains why Erza was knocked back."

"Hey, Lucy." Happy says, flying up to her, "is this the place that was in the job description?"

"Unless there is another giant ice pillar that you happened to miss while flying." She says.

"Lucy," Natsu calls her, getting her attention. He looks over, his serious look replaced by his normal, insane grin. "Do you think Virgo could help us out?"

Lucy pulls out her keys. "It's worth a try, I guess. Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo!"

The familiar pink-haired maid shoots out of the ground in front of Lucy.

"Is it time got my punishment, Princess?" She asks, bowing low.

"No, will you quit asking that?! Could you see if there is a way in that tower from underground?"

Of course, Prin-" is all Virgo can get out before the earth starts shaking, the tower slowly cracking.

The highest point of the icy pillar smashes apart, the pieces falling all around it, some nearly smashing into Team Natsu. Luckily, Virgo smashed most with her chains, and Erza decimated the rest with her Heaven's Wheel armor. They all stare, dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Isn't Iced Shell supposed to be nearly indestructible?" Lucy questions.

"Yes, only the Moon Drip is able to melt through it." Gray replies, shocked.

"Hey," Happy says, getting everyone's attention, "what's that?" He asks, pointing at the top of the pillar.

The object in question is falling at a remarkable rate. The more they watch it, and the closer it comes, they notice details such as hands, arms, legs, and a head of long hair, though they cannot tell what color.

"It's a man." Natsu says, running to catch him.

"Gray, didn't the Iced Shell Deliora was in sap his magic, his strength?" Erza whispers.

"Yeah, it did."

The figure continues to plummet, moving as if to avoid Natsu. Natsu, being Natsu, keeps trying to stay underneath the man, until he veers towards Lucy. The Fire Dragon Slayer nearly runs into her before stopping. Right when he stops, the man somersaults a few times before crashing into the sand, far behind the Celestial Spirit mage.

"Virgo!" Lucy shouts.

"Yes, Princess."

Virgo runs with her master to check on the person. Erza, Natsu, and Gray follow after, at a slower pace. Everyone is questioning whether the man is still alive.

´How could he be alive after being in an Iced Shell for who knows how long, and a drop like that?' All of them wonder?

"Virgo, get some bandages from my luggage." Erza commands, kneeling next to the man. "Natsu, Gray, get some hot water going. Lucy, you help me apply this salve."

Everyone starts working, each running off to do their assigned job.

As soon as Erza's gauntleted hand barely even brushed his tunic, his eyes snap open. As if on overdrive, not even seeing anything, his fist rockets into Erza's cuirass, sending her flying out of the pit his landing had created. Before Lucy is able to do anything, the strange man pulls her legs out from underneath her, catching her and putting her in a headlock. All if this was done in the space of a few seconds.

"Lucy!" He looks up at the young woman he had thrown out of the hole, a worrisome mixture of fear and a seething fury settling on her countenance.

"Erza, I'm okay. It's alright." She says, trying to calm down the knight, while also trying to remain calm herself. ´ Who is he?' She wonders.

"I'm sorry." A rough, yet softly voiced, whisper comes from behind Lucy.

She stiffens considerably, like one might when a blade is held to their back. This, of course, sends Erza into a frenzy, but she doesn't move, only allows her aura to become darker. The man, voice obviously not used in years, speaks louder, but still in a soft tone, which is overbalanced by his rough, scratchy tone.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt anyone. It was instinctive." He let's go of Lucy, backing away from her. He also holds his hands out to either side of his body.

"You bastard!" Natsu roars as he leaps into the pit, fist covered in flames. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

The blow lands solidly on the man's face, but he doesn't even flinch. The fire enveloping the Fire Dragon Slayer's fist disappears, and he leaps back.

"Weapon Take Over: Flame Cannon Arm." The man whispers.

His body changing in an instant, glowing blindingly. When the light vanishes, everyone takes a step back, Erza wrapping her arms protectively around Lucy. He is still there, but his arms have turned into two halves of a cannon, blue fire racing along the sides.

"Mixed Flame Barrage." He whispers, voice once more contradicting itself with its soft yet scratchy melody. He joins his arms together at the elbow, the cannon muzzle coming together and absorbing the blue flames, but yellow, red, and orange flames go in as well.

Right when he fires it, he pulls up to go right over their heads. The blasts are all of those colors and more, the flames mixing to create different colors and strengths. Each blast sends heatwave after heatwave rolling against the fairies.

"This is my strength." He says. "Actually, just a portion, since I have used up all of the flames that fists-for-brains gave me." He pauses, then continues with, "It's a good thing I was frozen in my Flame Body, otherwise his blow would've stung."

"You-" Natsu is cut off when Erza lays a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes when he turns around, she communicating with he almost as if it were telepathic.

"Natsu," she whispers, tone low, menacing enough to make even a Wizard Saint think twice about something, "he nearly hurt my Lucy. For this, he is not able to even beg for forgiveness. I will take him on."

The strange man raises an eyebrow, watching the scene unfold, no emotions visible on his face. He continues to stand this way, arms returned to normal, hands in his breeches' pockets, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Before I kneel to take this," he says. "I'd like to trade information. What is the complete date of today?"

Fairy Tail's Titania stood a few paces away from him, rage contorting her visage. "November 20, X791. What is your name, in return?"

The mysterious man smiles before replying. "Call me Nicholas. Nicholas Schwarzen."

Not even a moment after, Nicholas was knocked back, Erza standing close to where he was just a second before, dressed in her Flight Armor. He lands, though, lithe as a feline, body glowing as Erza dashes for him, both swords cleaving towards the glowing sphere. A blade-like shape flashes out, meeting her neck.

Once the glow dims down, everyone stares. In Nicholas's place, there is a well-defined man, torso bare, the area underneath covered in a short black kilt. The man's body is also covered in a seemingly continuous tattoo, in the shape of black flames. His hands seem to have morphed into thin, shining grey blades.

"This," he whispers, "is my Devil's Body. It if my most powerful. Especially when combined with my Devil Blade."

The tattoo starts moving lazily, as flames sputter to life on the sword-hands. He keeps it there, and places the other behind her neck. Everyone stares at this, before noticing Erza's glinting sword, tip poised next to his neck.

"What will you do, Erza?" He questions, voice devoid of all emotion. "Kill me? Are you quick enough to slice into my neck before I can cut your head off?"

After a moment, neither moves, booth looking into each others eyes. Nicholas, to everyone's surprise, is the first to remove his swords from her neck, morphing them back to hands. Erza follows suit.

"Well, it seems you have honor." The strange man states, fatigue gently lacing itself into his voice. "The question is why? You could have easily killed me."

"The same could be said to you, Schwarzen." replies Erza coolly. "You could have killed Lucy, yet you didn't. I think it would be better to listen to what you have to answer to any questions our Master will pose to you."

Nicholas' brow furrows, annoyance on his features. "No. I must ask some questions of you, before I take leave towards anyplace." He says. He rubs a ring that's set on his finger, emblazoned with a simple jewel in the shape of a broadsword, and it falls off, collapsing as it does so. Lucy, Erza, and Gray watch it, while Natsu grabs those two and starts running.

"We can't leave Erza!" Lucy shouts, tugging against the Fire Dragon Slayer's hand. "I won't-"

"Lucy, stop it." Natsu says quietly, coming to a halt at the top of the sandy pit. "That's ancient magic inside if the ring. I've smelt something similar to it before, before Igneel left."

After he tells her this, she stops struggling, falling to her knees as an explosion of magic occurs in the pit behind them.


	2. Chapter 2: Adecision Beyond Fear

_A/N: _Alright, so, I felt the need to continue. Please Review, it is much appreciated, and helps with the editing and creation process, as well as helps me become a better writer. Thanks!

* * *

_A young man launches himself at the beast in front of him, an animalistic growl in his throat as he cuts down the creature trying to hurt the children behind him._

_"Are you okay?" an inhuman voice asks the kids, coming from the man's mouth. After getting confirmation, he nods and starts walking home with them._

_As they walk through the forest, the youth glances behind him and all around them, dark snarls occasionally rippling out of his throat. They finally reach a town at the forest edge, and the children excitedly run ahead, giggling and laughing at a joke that they didn't even have to tell. The young man stops at the town limits, noticing the gathering of people, all with torches to light the darkening evening._

_"We want you gone," a man from the front calls out. The young man recognizes him as the father of the kids he saved. "You aren't natural, _demon boy_. Here's your bag," someone throws it at him, forcing him to catch it two-handed, "Now get out."_

_"I don't understand," the the boy says. "You shun us, even though we saved those children?"_

_"You brought danger on them. Go."_

_The youth, now filled with hatred for the 'charity' that those people supposedly had, slings his pack over his head and under an arm. He turns and marches away, anger and sadness gripping his heart when he hears the cries of the boys and little girl he had just saved._

* * *

The three of them stare at the pit, shock the only expression painted on their faces. Lucy, still kneeling, feels tears running down her face, while Natsu's visage slowly turns from shock to rage. Gray starts shaking visibly, anger its cause.

"Erza." Happy whispers, landing beside Natsu.

Soon after he says her name, the familiar head of crimson appears, cuts and dents marring her Nakagami Armor, but she is okay, otherwise. On her shoulder, leaning against her and apparently unconscious, is Nicholas Schwarzen. When they reach the top of the sand pit, she lets his arm go, allowing him to crumple into a heap. She stumbles forward, falling to her knees. She holds up the ring, examining it as a jeweler would with it.

"It holds several magics," she pronounces after a while. "They seem to be lightning, water, fire, and earth, and each aspect is directly under the wearer's control. They also seem to need a wearer to hold the magics stable. He had a shocked look on his face when it fell off, as if he knew and didn't want it to happen. Anyway," she says, struggling to her feet, Lucy rushing in to help. "Let's get back to the guild. There are some questions I have about this job to ask. Especially about who requested us personally."

* * *

The trip back was uneventful. Erza had given the strange ring back to the man that should have been dead, who had slipped it on without a word uttered. Other than that, he had slept through the entire way, as if he had been forced to stay awake during the time he had been frozen in the Iced Shell. The few times he had awoken, Lucy and the others kept a close eye on him, despite his efforts to prove he wouldn't run.

When they finally arrived back at the guildhall, the rest of FairyTail was hectic. Nicholas, forced out of sleep by the perpetual noise level of the guild, was first greeted by the Master.

"So, you are the one that Erza wants me to talk to." he says, looking up at Nicholas. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Now, let's talk in the infirmary, I have a feeling that you have much to talk about."

Nicholas reluctantly follows, shadowed by Erza. He couldn't help but put up his guard around the woman, since she had somehow survived the blast and mostly protected him. He found her a curiosity, a puzzle that must be solved.

Maybe, the strange man thinks, maybe I can trade with her: my secrets for some of hers...but, I can not tell that to anyone here.

"So, Erza told me a little bit of your predicament," the Master begins. "That you came out of an Iced Shell tower. Would you care to explain how you got in there?"

There is silence after the master of Fairy Tail asks this. The man, tall and lean, as Erza had noticed earlier, is obviously uncomfortable with the position he is in. After sitting in the pregnant silence, he looks over meaningfully at Erza. The Master, obviously in tune with what he was implying, gave a single order.

"Erza. Go."

* * *

"I wonder if that guy is going to join?" Natsu inquires over his ale. The others, now joined by Titania, had commandeered a table, and were brooding in silence before the question. Everyone was wondering the same thing. After all, the man-this Nicholas Schwarzen, wasn't above attacking them. He was also tough.

"I think he will." Happy says through a mouthful of fish.

"Really?" Lucy says, convinced that the cat was trying to pull a joke again.

"Aye! He's really strong, and even kind, having pulled his attacks against Erza."

"You think I needed those blows pulled for my safety?" Erza asks darkly. "I could've-"

"Erza." Lucy says, and the knight quiets. "Happy wasn't attacking your skill. Even with him frozen, it was obvilous that it didn't do anything to harm his magical abilities. Deliora had its strength sapped while it was frozen in an Iced Shell. There is something unnatural about him."

"You mean besides his magic?" Erza asks, interested in what Lucy said. "That skill- Weapon Soul, I think he called it- it wasn't anything like what Mirajane, Lisanna, or Elfman do. He became a living weapon."

As soon as that remark hit the rest of them, they all return to a less than comfortable quiet. Even Natsu and Gray are silent, not attacking each other as they usually do. It is as if someone hung a dark cloud over them, and it refused to leave.

"Everyone!" They hear the Master shout. "I have an announcement to make." Once those in the guildhall look towards him, he continues. "This young man, Nicholas Schwarzen, will join us as one of you brats. He will have to stick with a group, and to save time and for a feeling of familiarity, Nicholas will join Erza and the rest of her team. Go back to drinking. Erza, come speak with me."

The Requip mage stands from the table and walks over to the Master and the stranger. After a few minutes, and a couple of angry shouts, Erza stalks back over with a livid newbie. Mira strides to the new guild member, and gives him the guild mark, located on the back of his neck, after a few minutes of deliberation.

"I guess I'll be the first to welcome you to the guild!" Mira smiles.

"Um...Thanks." A beat "So, do you have any suggestions for me?" When Nicholas notices the confused look. "They obviously hate me...no, loathe me. I just-"

"Everything takes time." Gray tells him. "I don't like it, but I will accept you. You did take Natsu's fist without much give, or a bruise."

"Yeah." The Salamander stands, eyes shadowed over. "You...you really are strong. Wanna spar sometime?" he asks, looking up to show a joyous countenance.

"I want to gauge your strength." Nicholas replies, a smirk appearing. "Let's see if you and your flames can stand up to my Water Body: Greensea Blade."

* * *

Nicholas dodges out of the way of a fiery fist, sending a surge of green foamy seawater in the Fire-user's direction. He was dressed in flowing white cotton breeches, leather boots, a turquoise shirt and red bandanna tied over his hair, with a tricorn hat snuggly perched over that. His left hand was a blue-green cutlass, and was moving quickly, raging across the area as the storm-churned sea does upon a beach.

"Take Over: Multi-Flame Pistol." the Take Over mage growls, his right hand turning into a single -action gun, firing several shots at the ground. The land beneath the Dragon Slayer caves in, forcing him to leap out of the way.

"Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu roars, flames dancing towards his enemy.

"Wave Breaking upon the Rock." Nicholas intones, a wave of dark water heading towards the attack with a horizontal slash, acting like an offensive shield.

Both attacks cancel out, creating a burst of steam. The evaporated water covers the area, making the fight nearly impossible to see. A shout from Nicholas catches the attention of the other Fairy Tail members, close to where Natsu was standing.

"Ship-Engulfing Maelstrom!" He rumbles.

The fog dissipates to reveal the strange Take-Over mage running around Natsu at an impossible pace. A magic circle is being drawn around the fire wizard by the sword, ocean foam coming in from within.

"The single most powerful spell in this form." Nicholas says. "No person has ever escaped from the wrath of the Maelstrom. Let us see what you are made of, Dragon Slayer."

Natsu struggles against the whirlpool, launching flames into it and even out at the rocks, pulling himself towards them. the roar of the waters grow, trying valiantly to hold him still. With a loud roar, heard even over the sound of the pool.

"So this is the potential of mages in this era," Nicholas whispers to himself. "I feel intrigued. surprised, even."

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu thunders.

"Take Over: Flame Body." Nicholas states coldly. His body is enveloped in the familiar light, only to be hit by the fiery torrent.

The flames stay still for a moment, holding out over the spot Nicholas stood. Then, they turn inwards, heading towards an unseen force. As they do, an inhuman laugh comes from where the flames go.

"To think that Nicholas had trouble beating a small fry like you," an echoing growl reverberates across the battleground. "No matter. I will crush that petty resistance out of you!"

The fire dissipates, just enough to see the form of Nicholas Schwarzen. Fire races along his body, hues of red, orange, blue, even white. He looks the same, except for his eyes, and a crooked smile on his face. This different Nicholas raises both arms, and his the Flame Cannon appears.

"Mixed Flame Barrage!" he shouts.

The flames dancing lazily over his body leap at the mouth of the artillery, coalescing into several shots. They fly towards Natsu, streaks of blue, red, orange, and even black. The blasts strike the Salamander, sending him flying backwards.

"These flames…" Natsu grits out.

"Yes," Schwarzen says, chuckling, "they are the flames of yourself. Can you eat your own flames, Fire Dragon Slayer? They were even kept pure, only used on my Flame Cannon."

Everyone watching is silent. This wasn't the Nicholas that they had met a short while ago. He was more in tune with his form, not as prone to making useless movements.

"What is this?" Lucy asks.

"We're asking the same thing," Erza replies, watching as Natsu keeps on the receiving end of the fight. "I'll have to help Natsu' he can't take him alone."

Erza dashes in, requipping into her Flame Empress Armor as she does. She receives a fiery fist aimed at Nastsu against her sword, holding it as the young man gets up.

"Oh, another fly to swat down," Nicholas laughs. "This day of freedom gets better and-" The man suddenly stops speaking, eyes widening as he stumbles back. "Miss," Nicholas whispers. "Please...get away!" he forces out. "You can't beat him! I...I c-can't h-h-hold h-hi-him back. Run, go," he hisses, falling to his knees.

"RARGH!" He screams, flames shooting out from his body, forcing Titania and Salamander alike to get out of the way. The flames writhe around him, forming a sphere of pure black flames.

"Like that one guy," Natsu mutters. "Binsparrow?"

"Zancrow," Pantherlily mutters angrily as he walks towards Natsu. "And unless you empty yourself as dangerously as I heard you did, you can't get close to him."

"Well well well," the man in the inferno's center says in that eerie, echoing voice. "It seems that my friend here doesn't want you harmed in any way. That is good news for you, but also unfortunate for you." The fire dies down until it is pulsating and weaving gently across his skin. "I have a few questions for you humans. Will you treat my vessel and companion well? Or, because of me and his past, will you shun him as so many have before?"

"This is the guild of Fairy Tail," the Master says, walking towards the man. "Many of us have been called evil, menaces, and the like. Many have joined us because they were too powerful, or frightened. We do not leave any to die when they need our assistance."

"Even if I am...a demon?" Nicholas's "friend" whispers.

"One of Zeref's demons? How can that be? Tartarus was destroyed," Gray asks, angered and curious.

"Yes, I am a demon from a Book of Zeref. My name was once Festorin," he whispers. "I was destroyed by a devil slayer who hated all demons, thought that we didn't deserve life. I was gathered into the young form of Nicholas Schwarzen, and I became one with him, our wills merged the more we were with each other." Festorin hesitates. "I'll be resting within our body. If he ever needs me to take control, I will. Relay that to him, please."

With this, he closes their eyes, and falls forward. Right before he hits the ground, Nicholas's eyes snap open, and he rolls to his feet. A confused look is on his face, noting the strange looks he gets from the guild, and the Take-Over Form he is in, he sighs.

"He got out. Didn't he?" Nicholas says. "I am sorry if he hurt anyone. He...he always was very unstable."

"You are harboring a demon within you?" Gray asks angrily as he marches forward. "All this time, you had one of Zeref's demons in you, sharing your body?"

"Yes. And I knew that if such a thing was known by other humans I would wind up imprisoned similarly to how I was before." Nicholas replies coldly. "Your response was exactly like the one my town gave."

"Well, you can't exactly blame us. After all," he gestures at all the people behind him, "most of us were used, hurt, and even humiliated by others like the thing that you carry within you."

"Makarov, what say you?" Nicholas turns from Gray. "I warned you that something like this would happen if I joined this guild. Will you take back your promise of sanctuary within this hall? Neither I nor Festorin will blame you, if you decide to. We are wanderers, after all, and can fight rather well together."

The master remains quiet. He looks at each face of the guild members behind him, gaging their feelings on the subject. The silence, holding all words back from the open, not matter how hard they struggled to be free. After a few minutes, he speaks up, breaking the silent choke-hold.

"We are not a band of people to throw 'misfits' and the like out." Master Makarov says, startling most. "If someone seeks refuge amongst us, needs a home, why should we, a group of strange mages ourselves, turn away another?"

Nicholas bows, showing his respect for the decision. Walking into the guild hall, he doesn't look at anyone's face. This is not out of arrogance, or anger, but of self-loathing.

I thought that I had control over this form, over that battle. If my skill has deteriorated that badly-

"Nicholas!" a young feminine voice calls him from brooding. Looking over his shoulder, he sees the younger girl- Wendy?- running towards him. He decides to stop, keeping his face impassive. If he shunned others now, he would definitely-

"Ahh," the young mage trips over her own foot, falling straight for the hardwood floor. In a swift moment, the Weapon Take-Over mage has his hands on either shoulder, stopping the girl's rapid descent.

"Are you okay?" Nicholas asks, pushing her into a standing position. "You should be more careful, miss."

"Umm…" Wendy looks down, as if ashamed of her actions. "...sorry…"

"Maybe you could walk? After all, it is strange to run at your age." Nicholas suggests. "I remember how I would trip over thin air. Don't worry, this awkward phase passes."

"Oh, I was wondering where you were going," the young woman says. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes," he lies. "I found one through the master."

"Good!" she says, smiling.

"Miss, what is your magic? I don't know what you can do." Nicholas says, steering the topic away from accommodations.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, like Natsu," she says. "I was raised by the Sky Dragon-"

"Grandeeney?" Nicholas looks at her. "The Sky Dragon Grandeeney? That is a strange thing to say, for I saw her…" Shut up, Nicholas, he thinks. It's rude to open old wounds. You know that.

"When?" Wendy asks eagerly. "When did you see Grandeeney?"

Nicholas remains silent, not wishing to delve deeper. He looks at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere and at anyone except the Sky Dragon Slayer. He can tell she is expectantly waiting for an answer, one that he did not wish to give.

"Oh, well, look at the shadows outside," he says, changing to his Wind Body. "Good evening."

With that said, he dashes out of the hall, faster than Droy when he reaches his top speed.

* * *

The Weapon Take-Over mage had hid within the freezer of the guild, not wanting to face a disappointed look from the young Dragon Slayer. When the hall, finally emptied, he walked out and started filling a small sack that he had bought from a man downtown. It had Expansion Magic inside, so he could fill it with enough food, water, and a set of clothing for wherever he chose to go. Maybe the northern mountains? Plenty of seclusion, and lots of wooded areas, if it was the same as the last time he had gone there.

"Food for three weeks, boots that need broken in, heavy cloak," Nicholas goes through a mental list. "Fire-starter, ring," he rubs the ancient ring around his finger, smiling at the memories of promises made those many summer nights ago. "I feel like I am forgetting something...ah," he pulls a piece of paper from his pocket, folding it neatly before writing 'Makarov' on the top.

Leaving it on the counter where someone would more than likely see it in the morning, he turns on his heel. Seven paces taken, and he's at the door. One turn of the hand, and the door opens to the clear night sky-

And a startled Mira. They both stare at each other, equally surprised at seeing someone here this late. Nicholas breaks the silence, trying to make an excuse.

"I-I was heading to get some sleep at the place th-that the Master found for me," he manages to stammer out, feeling ashamed and angry that he hadn't moved faster.

"Really?" Mirajane asks, raising an eyebrow, a placating smile on her lips.

"Ye-yeah...you can tell I'm lying, can't you?" he whispers.

"It just comes with having two siblings I have to keep an eyes on," the woman replies. "Would you like something to drink? I'm a very good person to talk to, apparently."

This catches Nicholas off guard. Would she tell the Master of what he plans on doing? The bartender didn't act like it, in fact, she even treated him in a friendly manner. I may as well get a drink, Nicholas reasons, before I head off to...wherever.

"Sure, I'll take some water before I go," he says cheerfully. "But only if you'll join me in a final drink. How about it?"

Mirajane actually giggles at that. "Alright, I'll take you up on that."

She quickly serves out the two glasses, one of water, and the other of a tangerine-ish color. Setting them both out, she joins the older Take-Over Mage at the bar. Nicholas Takes a long draught of the water, feeling less cowardly around the young woman.

"What is your magic?" he asks. "You seem quite kind, and I don't mean to intrude in any way, but I have been wondering that since this afternoon."

"You aren't intruding. After all, you're part of Fairy Tail, so you should know. I use Take-Over magic: Demon Soul. It was one of the reasons why I became an S-Class mage soon early. The same with Erza, because of her use of Requip."

Nicholas nods. It made sense, seeing how the other young woman blocked a blow from Festorin with her sword. She might be powerful enough to hold back the blow, but he also pushed her back, showing a limit that Festorin would have utilized fully if he was being serious.

"I wish that I had a more natural magic," Nicholas whispers. "It feels so...strange, most of the time. Not the Take-Over part, but turning into a weapon, a living, breathing weapon. I lose my humanity when I turn into a weapon, but Festorin gains it when he uses the same magic. My magic."

"Festorin...he uses your magic?" Mira asks. "Then, if he's a demon of Zeref, what is his curse?"

"The curse he was created with?" Nicholas muses. "Like Lullaby, with its Mass Death Curse? Or Deliora, with its Destruction Curse? Festorin, I mean, I," the man's voice changes to a deeper, more ancient, more powerful tone. "I use the magic within beings and objects around me. The result of my curse is a festering, a rot that overtakes if I absorb too much. It might be known as the Rot Curse. Nicholas believed that it would've been better to hear it from me, than from a secondary source."

"You can...steal others magic?" the younger Take-Over Mage whispers, sounding horrified.

"Steal? No, I take the Ethernano. Magical capabilities still lie within the E-case, or Ethernano case, this case is just unable to utilize their full magical capabilities." Festorin chuckles, as if at some long-forgotten joke he had barely remembered. "You can see now why Nicholas was planning on leaving this guild. Many of you, including yourself, contain high amounts of Ethernano, probably thanks to your Second Origins. I would be able to use a tenth of every member's own magical supply, and be able to fight my brethren with ease."

"You...would do that to my friends and myself?" Mira asks, a dark aura enveloping her.

"No." The curt reply is like a blow, pulling her away from what she was about to do. "I will not take the energy necessary for mages to live. I promised Nicholas as much a long time ago." the demon whispers.

"You promised the man who stands in your way of complete control of that body? Why would you do that?"

"Because," he replies, "the boy who volunteered for my vessel so long ago intrigued me then, and he still does. In a way, I suppose, he has influenced me towards a more _humanesque_ view, rather than a _demonesque_ one."

The two stay silent for a long time, drinking in a quiet that wrapped around them like a comforter in the middle of winter. It wasn't overbearing, nor was it underbearing, either. With a quick movement, the demon finishes his drink, and scoops up his gear.

"You still plan on leaving?" Mira asks.

"It would be safer for the guild-" Festorin begins.

"No," Nicholas's contradictory voice echoes in the empty hall. "I won't run, as I have so many other times. Festorin, we have been shunned no matter where we go. Maybe...maybe here, others will start to accept us, not see us as a monster."

"Nicholas, just because one treats us as an equal doesn't mean the others will." the demon replies. "It is the same story every time. We join a family, they treat us well, I come out to protect them and you, and we are treated with fear. I don't like it, and I know you don't. So what's the point?"

"The point is to become strong enough that their opinions won't move us," Nicholas replies, cutting the argument down. I don't want to be feared, and neither do you. respect is what we both crave, and maybe the first step was always here? What if we stayed here, and tried to fit in? i could go help others, save people, as I did with you. So I say we stay. Festorin, if you don't want to though-"

"Fine. I will agree. Not because of what you said, but because these people are different. So let's help people, and make them see that a demon doesn't always have to be the villain."


End file.
